To Love Is To Live
by Yumeko Tenshino
Summary: Haruka is hurt, and can't heal. Her heart has turned to a rock. Michiru walks into her life and tries to help. Haruka rejects. This time it's her fault she is hurt. How will she bear it?
1. Pain is Inevitable

A/N: This is a fiction based on a belief I have, numerous sayings that enchant me, and songs that I am addicted to.  
  
1. Haruka and Michiru do not belong to me.  
  
2. The sayings at the beginning do not belong to me.  
  
3. The lyrics of any type do not belong to me.  
  
So plz don't go and sue me. If I can, I will include the owner of the lyrics at the end.  
  
Note:  
  
These things in the beginning are famous saying.  
  
*Stars* in the middle or end are lyrics.  
  
CAPITAL is emphasized words.  
  
~This stuff whatever you want to call it~ is thoughts of characters.  
  
(Brackets) are of course notes form the author, me, which will rarely appear.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Haruka gripped the railing, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She had vowed not to cry so she won't. She didn't need anyone, especially not her...Oh how Haruka had wasted her energy, but now she won't do such petty things. Now she had finally realized that things like love didn't mean much...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Haruka, do you realize how much you hurt me?" a girl of about 19 years of age asked Haruka. She had light pinkish hair in a braid and her blue eyes held no softness. In a way she was beautiful, like how fire is beautiful. And like fire she was dangerous.  
  
*In my dreams I saw a beautiful vision, But then dreams are made of glass, And now each broken piece pierces my eyes*  
  
"I am sorry," Haruka breathed. Haruka never understood why she would always get mad whenever Haruka talked to other girls. Haruka was a racecar driver after all. Girls at times thought she was a guy and came up to her. And Haruka, who was naturally easy going, always flirted with them. But she never meant anything.  
  
*Loneliness is like a poison running in my veins, Ruining my life, ending it*  
  
"No, this was the last straw!" the girl said, "All you care for is either your fans or your driving. You have lost all sense! You can never love Haruka! It was my mistake to ever think that you could in the first place. This is it! We are over!"  
  
"But, please..." Haruka reached for the girl, not believing her ears. So many years they had spent together, it couldn't just end like that. But the girl flinched and moved away.  
  
"Please, don't, I love you..." Haruka whispered, pained at the girl's reaction.  
  
*Why did I love you? For loving you was a punishment I put upon myself*  
  
"If you really loved me, you would have kept me happy, but now you lost your chance!" she said and picked up her purse, walking out of Haruka's apartment. Haruka just stared after her, shocked...  
  
*Everyone was here a minute ago, But now I am alone. All alone*  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"I will do what is important now," Haruka whispered to herself, staring at the sky. She turned around and walked into her living room. Slowly, and with a heart that was turned to stone, she picked up the phone to call someone who she should have called long ago.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
"I can't believe it!" Michiru jumped up, which was not so graceful for a woman of 20 years of age.  
  
"What? What?" Sonoko asked, just as eagerly as Michiru, and just as jumpy as well. She matched Michiru's age perfectly as well. They were both sitting in Sonoko's apartment, which she shared with Michiru.  
  
"They called me for an interview!" Michiru showed Sonoko the letter. The young woman with red hair in a ponytail scanned her bright green eyes over her best friend's letter.  
  
"It's true." Sonoko replied, "They called you, they actually called you! This is just unbelievable."  
  
"I know!" Michiru said, "Now it's your turn to open you letter."  
  
"Ok, let's see." Sonoko picked up an envelope from a pile of other letters. She slowly opened the letter she had received from the same company as Michiru's. With trembling hands she peeked inside.  
  
"Oh my God!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" Michiru asked, "Let me see! Let me see!" Michiru looked over the letter biting her lower lip as she did.  
  
"They called you too!" Michiru yelled, "This is unbelievable! I can't believe that we got interview calls from the same company!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sonoko said, finally sitting down with a smile on her face that matched Michiru's perfectly, "Even though we applied for different parts of the company, at least we are still in same. Now all we have to do is get in!"  
  
"Yeah," Michiru laughed, "Let's go charm everyone off at the Tenou Corporation. We have done everything together before and we can do it again now."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Haruka sat in her office. Why she had to interview the photography section for the company, she did not understand. Her secretary, Koruko, was interviewing the reporting section. She remembered their early conversation.  
  
"Since you will be working with the new photographer, it is more appropriate for you to interview and choose the right one." Said by Koruko, a handsome man of 20, a year younger than Haruka, with honey eyes and short cropped light brown hair.  
  
"And I suppose you are going choose the reporter that you are going to work with wisely," Haruka had said lazily, "So it will be easier for you to work with HER." He blushed.  
  
"No," he had replied slowly, "I am only going to choose the best one." Now, sitting in her office, she smiled, thinking that she might as well enjoy this interviewing than let herself get bored. The interviewing was to start shortly. She moved her feet off her desk and straightened up, ready to endure the long hours.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Next!" Koruko called. He was getting mostly women for reporters, and if he remembered correctly, mostly men had applied for the photography. A women walked in, but he didn't bother to look up...  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kaiou Michiru." She said extending a file toward him. He took the file and opened it. It was rather thick...  
  
~Let's see~ he looked through ~award for newspaper articles at school since grade 8! The head writer for high school newspaper. They all do that. Oh! Host for a college radio program. Impressive. Maintained a newspaper section for college. Full section included complete reports on various issues in college with complete and authentic photography...wait a minute! Photography?~  
  
"Photography?" he said out loud looking up at the women. She was a pleasant looking and smiled at him.  
  
"You do photography also?" he asked.  
  
"No, actually if you read further..." she said and he immediately looked down at the paper. "My friend does the photography." Koruko suddenly saw the name Tenshino Sonoko.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." He said, "Does your friend has a job?" he asked.  
  
"No," Michiru smiled, "She was also called for an interview. We are both hoping to get work here together since we work better together."  
  
"I see," he said, looking through the rest of her papers. Then after asking her couple of questions he called for the next person...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Next!" Haruka called irritated.  
  
~Men!~ her mind said ~I will get Koruko for this!~ The next person walked in. Haruka had no intention to look up again. She had had enough already. A file was slid onto the table. Haruka picked it up.  
  
"Well, if you are going to act this way, sir, and not even tell me your name, I will leave right now." Said a feminine voice. Haruka looked up, shocked, to see a very ticked off women standing in front of her. Her green eyes burned holes into Haruka.  
  
"Please, have a seat." Haruka motioned with her hand. She pulled a chair out and sat down, muttering to herself.  
  
"Pardon?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, but continued, "I can't believe I got stuck with all those perverted..." she stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Yes?" Haruka raised an eyebrow, interested in what she had to say.  
  
"I am sorry," she said, "My name is Tenshino Sonoko. Nice to meet you."  
  
"What were you going to say?" Haruka asked leaning on the table, the file forgotten.  
  
"Perverted freaks." She said, "My belief is to express my self very clearly."  
  
"I can't blame them, considering you must be the only women out there." Haruka said, "Plus they all must really like people who express themselves. I do." She nodded but didn't smile. Haruka then picked up her file. Opening it, she didn't find photos of useless things. Instead she found a great deal of achievement.  
  
"Let's see...well at least you don't have pictures of models in here...school newspaper...years books...brochures for fundraisers...and you owned a section of your college newspaper along with a reporter Kaiou Michiru...I say you are pretty good."  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said, finally smiling. Haruka put her file on one side of her desk.  
  
"We will send you a letter later on." Haruka told her and thus ended the meeting. Sonoko nodded and got up.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said once again, "Have a nice day." She then walked toward the door, but then turned around suddenly.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir, but I think I have seen you some where before..." she said narrowing her eyes at Haruka.  
  
"It's a small world." Haruka shrugged. Sonoko then left. After 5 minutes Haruka buzzed for Koruko.  
  
"Well," Koruko walked in, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"I have chosen." Haruka said exasperated, "If one more of those 'perverted freaks' comes in here, I'll pull my hair off my head." Koruko just stood there with an expression of surprise.  
  
"Well, who have you chosen?" he asked. Haruka slid the file toward him.  
  
"She seems like a hard working person." Haruka commented, sliding her chair back and resting her legs on the desk once again. Koruko silently looked through.  
  
"Good choice." He said.  
  
"Oh," Haruka raised her eyebrows.  
  
"See the reporter who she shares the newspaper section with?" he asked and Haruka looked and nodded.  
  
"I interviewed her," he continued, "her achievements are pretty good too. I was thinking that since you are hiring this one, I should..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Haruka said lazily again, "Go hire the other one too. We can give them a month to prove themselves, then we will see."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Lyrics given in the flashback was translated from a Indian movie song. If you want more information, e-mail me and I will give you the details.  
  
A/N: There I finished this chap! I am like half sick here, and I am writing chapters. Its days like these, that fevers make me delirious and my imagination starts to run a little too wild. Anyhow! Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ 


	2. Better Late Than Never

A/N: Ok, despite of my vows to not write due to my homework problem, I have had it. I have to write or else I will go insane. Yeah! Insane! As in crazy, as if I am not already one. -_- anyway! So on with the damn story. I want to write it so bad anyway. R/R plz and thanx for the revus! ^_^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Many of life's failure are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up  
  
Sonoko searched through in the little workroom they had set up.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Michiru called.  
  
"I'll show you as soon as I find it," Sonoko's muffled voice came, "I know it's here somewhere!"  
  
"What?" Michiru asked once again.  
  
"You'll see!" came the answer. Michiru mindlessly flipped through the channels. She didn't feel like doing much. Just a day ago she was at the interview and she wasn't sure if she did well or not. She sighed as she remembered her interview. The man had not asked her many questions. Mostly why she was applying for the job and why she was a reporter or writer or whatever. Unconsciously she pulled at a thread in the couch.  
  
"Ta da!" Sonoko's voice came and Michiru looked up. Her friend was holding a report portfolio. They always made little report portfolios on anything they worked on. The portfolios usually contained pictures and info.  
  
"Look at this one!" Sonoko said, "I knew we did it!"  
  
"Did what?" Michiru asked, still half lost in her memory.  
  
"Look at the title." Sonoko pushed the portfolio into her face, "Tenou Haruka-Famous Racecar Driver."  
  
"Tenou?" Michiru thought for a second, "Tenou was the name of the company we went to."  
  
"Yup!" Sonoko said, sitting beside Michiru and opening the portfolio. She opened it and revealed a picture of a handsome young blonde in front of a racecar.  
  
"Cute, ain't he?" Sonoko asked.  
  
"Uh." Michiru could care less.  
  
"WRONG!" Sonoko said it so loud that Michiru jumped up.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Michiru asked.  
  
"See the headline for our article," she asked showing it to Michiru, "Tenou Haruka: The Girl Under The Helmet"  
  
"Girl?" Michiru asked, looking over, "Oh, I remember this one! We did this 3 years ago! Why are we looking at it now?"  
  
"Because the guy that interviewed me was this girl!" Sonoko said, "I knew I had seen her somewhere before!"  
  
"The guy is a girl?" Michiru looked at her, questioningly, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Only that the famous Tenou Haruka, racecar driver, female, is now the owner of the Tenou Corporation and is a racecar driver no more." Sonoko explained, "This is a great story in our hands here! I should have snapped a picture of her yesterday!"  
  
"Oh!" Michiru said, "So? Nobody wants to hear about a stupid magazine company anyway! But an article like this sounds much better: Tenou Haruka, female, however old she is, former racecar driver, found in a crummy office. What made this jubilant young women get up from in front of a driving wheel and sit behind a dusty old desk?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sonoko replied, getting excited, "And I can take a picture of her with her mouth open and you can write something brilliant about it like: Tenou Haruka finally opens her mouth."  
  
"Yeah!" Michiru said, "We can do all that if she doesn't give us a job!"  
  
"It will be revenge!" Sonoko said and the two women giggled at the thought of it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey, are the letters for the interview thing finished?" Haruka asked Koruko.  
  
"Yes!" Koruko said, "All done finally. Would you like to mail them out or do you want me to do it?" Koruko asked Haruka.  
  
"Um," she looked at a notebook, "I have an appointment today at the new Grand Plaza building. Why don't you take care of it? And make sure you tell Jano-san about the new section, ok? I will check out the progress on the front cover on my way." With that Haruka grabbed her jacket and walked outside mumbling at her schedule.  
  
"Ok then!" Koruko called. He then picked up the phone and called someone.  
  
"Yes, Jano-san, have you made space for the new celebrity section? That's good. I want you finish editing all the sections out as soon as possible. Since last month we had a best selling, I don't want to delay the magazines any longer this month. Yes, that's good." He then hung up and sat down on one of the chairs. Then he went to his compartment and addressed the two acceptance letters.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Look at this coffee!" Sonoko yelled, "Michiru help! I can't make it! It looks like black water."  
  
"It is supposed to look like black water!" came Michiru's voice, "You have to put milk in it!"  
  
"Oh, ok!" Sonoko said and Michiru hopped into the kitchen on one foot while trying to take her anklet off her other.  
  
"Why are you taking that off?" Sonoko asked.  
  
"I am not wearing that to work!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are!" Sonoko said, "Freedom of speech, remember. Put it back on!"  
  
"What does freedom of speech has to with this?" Michiru asked, looking at her very unappealing coffee.  
  
"Just put it back on!" Sonoko said, but Michiru slid the anklet into her pure on the table.  
  
"Your coffee is like black water," Michiru said, "It tastes like black water as well."  
  
"I told you so!" Sonoko said, "But NO! You had to tell me to make the coffee! You know I am no good in the kitchen!"  
  
"What would you do without me here?" Michiru shook her head.  
  
"And what would you do without ME?" Sonoko yelled suddenly, "Because if I wasn't here you wouldn't know that we are very late on the very first day of our job!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You say you got the acceptance letter two days ago?" Koruko asked from his seat. The two women stood in front of him quietly.  
  
"Yes sir," Michiru replied.  
  
"So, you had two days to get ready." Koruko said, "This is the first time I have seen people, who have two days to get ready, be late. You two are truly remarkable."  
  
"We are sorry sir." Sonoko said.  
  
"Punctuality is a disease I have," Koruko told them, "Either you come on time or you don't come at all, understood?" They both nodded.  
  
"Very good," Koruko said and opened his drawer, "Now if I remember correctly..." Koruko didn't have time to respond because right then the door of his office opened up and a very flustered Haruka ran in. Her tie wasn't in place, there were numerous papers in her hands, and there was a piece of bagel in her mouth.  
  
"Sorry!" she told Koruko, her voice muffled, "Here are the papers, I have read and signed them all. And then here are the letters from the meeting yesterday, I have read them, you can read them over as well, and write a positive reply." Then Haruka went to her office. Koruko looked at the papers then looked at the ladies, who were giggling, and very unsuccessfully trying to stop themselves.  
  
"Very busy person." Koruko tried to explain.  
  
"Oh!" they were still giggling.  
  
"Stop it!" he snapped. Michiru put a hand on her mouth and stopped mid- giggle, but Sonoko burst out laughing even more at Michiru's abrupt stop. Koruko tried to stop his smile, but he couldn't help it. Haruka walked out of her office, her tie and all in place.  
  
"Well, good morning." She said to the girls, "I slept in late, Koruko, I am sorry. Well as I say better late then never." Sonoko had finally stopped giggling. They both stood there, watching the two of them.  
  
"Better late then never?" Sonoko whispered to Michiru who elbowed her.  
  
"You two must be the new writer and photographer. My name is Tenou Haruka and I am the owner of this company. Unfortunately there is only one of me, so only one of you will get to work with me for the first week. The other will have to stay with Koruko, sadly so." She said in one breath, "So now we are very behind schedule, so Tenshino-san, please come with me. We will begin right away..."  
  
"Call me Sonoko sir," Sonoko said, "And if you don't mind, may I ask you something?"  
  
~No! No!~ Michiru mind yelled ~don't ask you idiot~  
  
"Sure," Haruka replied.  
  
"I know that you are the former racecar driver, Tenou Haruka. My friend Michiru had always taught me to ask questions, since she is a reporter..."  
  
~I did not~ Michiru said in her mind.  
  
~What is she trying t say?~ Haruka wondered.  
  
"What I am trying to say is why did you stop driving?" Sonoko asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
~Uh oh~ Koruko thought suddenly. Haruka stood there for a moment, then smiled a thin smile.  
  
"You are the type of people I admire," she said slowly, "The one who ask questions without hesitation. You are exactly what our company needs. Next time you may ask as many questions as you please but I will not answer the inappropriate ones." Michiru and Sonoko stared at the sudden change of attitude. Koruko felt a bit annoyed of Sonoko because of the way she had shattered Haruka's good mood.  
  
"Shall we go Tenshino-san?" Haruka asked, her voice very stern.  
  
"Sonoko," Sonoko told him stubbornly, "Yes, let's go." Haruka walked out, and Sonoko followed her, making a face at her back, which only Michiru could see.  
  
"That bumbling fool," Michiru mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" Koruko asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Haruka can be very hard to work with, when she gets mad." Koruko told Michiru.  
  
"If there is anyone who can be really annoying it's Sonoko. I feel sorry for your boss, rather than for Sonoko." Michiru told him and he looked surprisingly at her. Then he sighed and nodded.  
  
"The first thing is we are going to meet the head editor." He said, "Then I am going to assign you a little job and leave you alone, ok?" Koruko told her and she nodded absently. She was sure she would hear world war 3 start shortly from the room where Sonoko and Haruka had gone to.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: wahhh! I cannot get a good cliffy for this! I need some action here, but it needs to wait and I can't wait! I am so impatient! Anyway! I got this chapter done faster than I expected! Yay! Now I can do other things. Anyway R/R plz and hope you liked it. ^_^ 


	3. Finally Accepted

A/N: Hi everyone. I am so lazy I am not writing the last chap for one of my stories and I keep continuing the other ones, especially THAT one *hugs her story* Never mind me, plz. Anyway ya! Oh, and BTW it seems like it's the next day in the stories, or maybe it doesn't, but it's actually going to skip 2 days to a week maybe every chap because I can't possibly do every single day. Ya! Anyway enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru stared at the picture of the 18-year-old Haruka. She looked over her writing at the report she had put together on Haruka back then. Mostly it talked about how Haruka had won so many trophies and won many races. But one thing caught her attention. The fact that Haruka had said she really wanted to be the best of the best in the world of racecar driving.  
  
"Are you still looking at that file?" Sonoko asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Are you done with the photos?" Michiru asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Uh, no," Sonoko said looking back at the dark room. It wasn't a room really, a closet, or a storage, which Sonoko had converted into a dark room.  
  
"So why don't you finish up?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I feel lazy." Sonoko walked toward the kitchen, "I need chocolate! Do we have chocolate?"  
  
"In the closet above the stove!" Michiru called. She started to put the file back together. After giving the picture one last look, she slipped it inside the folder and placed the folder on the coffee table in front of her. Sonoko walked out eating cookies.  
  
"You should finish, you know?" Michiru said, "She will kill you if you don't." 'She' was Haruka.  
  
"I will kill her back, so what's the point?" Sonoko replied. Michiru sighed. The past week had been very weird. First of all Haruka and Sonoko bickered a lot. They kept throwing insults toward each other, until either Michiru stopped Sonoko or Koruko stopped Haruka. On Friday Haruka had called a truce, but no one knew how long it would last.  
  
"You should have finished it earlier." Michiru scolded, taking the TV remote out of Sonoko's hand.  
  
"Don't play mother." Sonoko said, "I have had enough from one mother, thank you."  
  
"You didn't have to go out so much." Michiru said.  
  
"Well, I am sorry, if you think that spending time with Jeriko is a crime," Sonoko replied non-chalantly, "He is my boy friend you know."  
  
"Still." Michiru said.  
  
"You know, Anoho asked you out that day if I remember correctly." Sonoko said slowly sitting down on the couch, "What was so wrong with him that you refused?"  
  
"You know I don't date guys." Michiru said.  
  
"Come on," Sonoko said, "You never give them a try. You need to loosen up more. Work isn't the only thing in life you know?"  
  
"I don't date guys, Sonoko," Michiru replied, her voice at the edge of stern, "Don't hassle me bout it."  
  
"I still think you should loosen up," Sonoko replied taking the remote from Michiru's hand, "And if you don't wanna date guys, go find yourself a girlfriend. You really need to blow off all that stress..."  
  
"I haven't found the right person yet." Michiru replied.  
  
"Well, if you don't look for the right person, you won't find them." Sonoko said, flipping through the channels.  
  
"You know what?" Michiru asked picking at the loose threads in the sofa, "When I find the right one, I will make my move, for now I will stay put until my person comes along."  
  
"Michiru, I would tell you are weird, but I won't." Sonoko said and Michiru mock glared at her, "Just because you are my best buddy." She winked at turned her attention back toward the TV. And Michiru continued picking at the loose thread.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru could have bet that those fifteen minutes when she stood in front of Haruka with Sonoko were the most agonizing minutes she remembered. As soon as she had walked in the office, Koruko had sent her along with Sonoko to see Haruka. Without explaining anything on top of that. Then Haruka explained that she was going to go over all the work they had done in the past week and determine whether she would keep them at the job or not. And thus Michiru stood and watched Haruka's blond head bent over their work.  
  
"Well you have done an authentic job, but I do have to take behavior into consideration as well," Haruka said looking pointedly at Sonoko. Michiru gulped but Sonoko rolled her eyes. Michiru elbowed her. Haruka was looking at the papers once again.  
  
"Could I please say something?" Michiru started slowly. Haruka looked up.  
  
"When we were being interviewed, or given the acceptance letter, there was no mention of some kind of test." She said slowly, "Why weren't we told?"  
  
"To see what kind of effort you would put it, if you weren't told that you were being tested." Haruka replied, "Obviously if we had told you, you would have worked harder. You would have worked to pass. We didn't want you to do that." Michiru nodded at the answer. Sonoko tapped her foot.  
  
"Stop that!" Michiru mouthed. Sonoko shrugged but stopped. 15 minutes was a lot. Michiru tried to distract herself by looking outside the window. She almost succeeded, because she didn't hear Haruka slide a file toward them.  
  
"Here is your first official assignment." Haruka said to the beaming face of Sonoko and a baffled, but equally happy Michiru.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok I think I made this chap a wee bit too short. Anyway, ya, I did make it a bit too short. This story is not going as well as I wanted it to, but that's ok. Setbacks are expected, I guess. Anyway R/R plz, love ya all for the revus! 


	4. New feelings

A/N: I have been waiting for this chap to come ever since I started the story! Finally it's here! Yay! Anyway! R/R plz and enjoy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Did you get the pictures together?" Jano Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, here they are!" Sonoko said finally getting a little packet out of her bag. She gave them to Michiru who scanned them along with her report.  
  
"Ok, that's good." Kari replied as she watched Michiru scan the pictures. She had short brown hair, and gray eyes. She was not much older than Michiru.  
  
"You guys made it in the deadline," she commented, "at least now I will have time to edit it."  
  
"It wasn't that hard." Michiru smiled.  
  
"Yeah, except for getting an appointment with miss-stuck-up-celebrity." Kari laughed. Michiru shook her head smiling at Sonoko's comment. Two other reporters walked in talking to each other.  
  
"Hi, Kaiou-san!" one of them said and Michiru smiled at him. He blushed.  
  
"Ooh!" Sonoko said, "Looks like you are getting fans."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go away!" Michiru told her trying to scan the photos successfully.  
  
"Fine!" Sonoko said in a mock pout, "I'll go see what Koruko-san is doing." She left and Michiru was left alone with Kari. There were other people in the office as well, but they were all busy trying to make into the deadlines.  
  
"So do you know what our next assignment going to be?" Michiru asked Kari.  
  
"Well, the company's annual ball is coming." Kari said, "Maybe you two will be assigned to it."  
  
"What annual ball?" she asked.  
  
"Well, ever since the company was opened, Tenou-san's father held a ball every year to keep economic relations stable." she explained, "Even after he died, we kept the little tradition up. Two people get chosen every year to cover the ball. We all had our chance but you two didn't, so maybe you will get chosen for it."  
  
"Oh," Michiru said, her hand stopped on the machine.  
  
"Um, are you going to scan that last photo or not?" Kari asked and Michiru looked down and resumed scanning it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Koruko-san!" Sonoko looked into his office, "Hi!"  
  
"Evening." He replied reading a letter. He muttered as he went through a pile of stuff.  
  
"Want help?" she asked.  
  
"Um, could you take this to Haruka-chan?" he asked showing her the pile, "Tell her we need approval."  
  
"Why do you need her approval?" Sonoko asked picking up the letters, "She has boring taste anyway!"  
  
"Just take them!" Koruko snapped.  
  
"What are they for?" she asked looking down at them. They were invitations of some kind, grayish blue color paper, with gold writing on it. It had blue envelopes underneath.  
  
"For the ball." Koruko said.  
  
"What ball?" Sonoko asked.  
  
"Tell you later," he said reading a paper of some kind again, "Just take them right now." Sonoko picked up the pile. It wasn't so big. She carried it to the door of Haruka's office and kicked the door open. Haruka looked up baffled at the bang she had made. Then she winced.  
  
"I should have known." She said to herself as Sonoko walked in.  
  
"Koruko-san said these need your approval." She said putting the pile on her desk.  
  
"Thanks," Haruka replied curtly, hoping that Sonoko would leave.  
  
"So what is this ball?" she asked not taking the hint.  
  
"The annual ball of the company!" Haruka said scribbling stuff onto a piece of paper.  
  
"You need help?" she asked.  
  
"It would help if you leave." Haruka replied harshly.  
  
"Sorry," Sonoko said, "I was just trying to help." She slipped out and went down to see Michiru in the editor's lounge, but only found Kari going over their work. She took out her cell phone and called Jeriko.  
  
"Hi, baby!" she heard Jeriko voice, "Where are you?"  
  
"At work," she said, "I have nothing to do right now. Where are you?"  
  
"I am down at the racetrack garage." He said, "There was some trouble at the racetrack so they called me."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" she asked. She knew her boyfriend loved getting into a car. She did as well but this was not often.  
  
"Oh, some car got thrown off the racetrack and then wouldn't start anymore." He replied, "The normal mechanic had to go somewhere so they called me. But you have to see this car! It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Really?" she asked, "Tell me how it looks."  
  
"Well, the one I am working on is not the one I am talking about." He said, "There is this other car at the garage. They said they wanted to sell it to someone who would use it after the driver left racing, but the driver didn't want to sell it. It's just sitting there. It says...hey! Wait a minute! You work at the Tenou corps, right?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sonoko replied.  
  
"Well, this one says Tenou on it," He replied, "Maybe it's related to someone at your place."  
  
"Oh, it must be my boss's." she replied, "Former racecar driver."  
  
"Former? Why former?"  
  
"I don't know." She saw Michiru enter the office.  
  
"Sonoko!" Michiru started, "why are you..."  
  
"I gotta go, ok?" she said into the cell phone then blew a kiss into it before hanging up.  
  
"Well?" Sonoko asked, "Where did you go?"  
  
"Tenou-san called me." Michiru said, then handed her a little poster, "We are covering the ball."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Can I please?" Sonoko begged Koruko.  
  
"But you will be there as a photographer." He told her.  
  
"Jeriko is my assistant. I can't take pictures without him!" she said, "Please! It's a ball! We should have dates!"  
  
"I don't have a date." Koruko said, "neither does Michiru-san or Haruka- chan."  
  
"Well because all of you are boring old coots." Sonoko replied rolling her eyes, "I need a date. I promise I will work but please let me bring him."  
  
"Ok, then." Koruko sighed. Sonoko beamed and reached for her cell phone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I don't like this ball very much and you know it." Haruka told Koruko who was in a dark blue tux. She was also wearing a tux only it was black.  
  
"You get a lot of attention," Koruko shrugged, "I don't see what is so bad about it."  
  
"Lot of unwanted attention." Haruka replied as the car stopped in front of the place. Haruka and Koruko walked out.  
  
"How are they coming here?" Haruka asked referring to Michiru and Sonoko.  
  
"Sonoko-san called me earlier." Koruko replied, "They were here already. They came early to make sure everything goes alright." Haruka nodded absently. They walked into the big ballroom.  
  
"There is Michiru-san." Koruko pointed. Haruka looked over and saw Michiru in a beautiful aqua marine dress. It complimented her hair well. Simply put, she looked absolutely beautiful. She was holding a notepad in her hands, which had gloves on them and she was talking to the caterer. Haruka watched as she nodded and pointed.  
  
"You are here!" Sonoko bounded in a red strapless dress. Haruka shook her head. She was always a bit too hyper. Behind her came a man of about Haruka's age. He was wearing a blue tux and had gray green eyes along with blond shoulder length hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Ok, um, this is Yamano Jeriko, my boyfriend. And Jeriko, my bosses, Hurono Kuroko and Tenou Haruka."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jeriko first shook Koruko's hand then Haruka's, "I saw your race car at the track. It is absolutely beautiful."  
  
"My race car?" Haruka asked bewildered, "What were you doing at the race track?"  
  
"I work on cars," he told her, "I love cars. And yours was absolutely amazing. It doesn't deserve to stand there just like that."  
  
"Thank you," Haruka tried to smile. Koruko sighed.  
  
"I should be off now!" Sonoko said, "The guests should be here." She grabbed Jeriko's arm and started to drag him away.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you." Koruko called.  
  
"That girls is an absolutely insane person." Haruka commented. "Now I am going to take look at the things around."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru watched Haruka talk to the representative from the other company. The girl was flirting and Haruka was smiling charmingly back. Michiru had to admit she loved the way Haruka looked in a tux. But she kept her distance from her boss, even though her boss had been nothing but pleasant and charming toward her. She was sitting on a table, her notebook in her hand. She loved the ballroom. It had many things made out of copper and stained glass windows. The copper shone brightly in the overhead chandeliers and the windows looked absolutely magnificent, although the lighting was dim, so it would not glare into the people's eyes. She knew the dance would start shortly. Sighing she looked down at the piece of napkin she had been doodling on and resumed.  
  
"Hey, what you up to?" Michiru looked up to see Sonoko and Jeriko come and join her.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
"The dance is going to start soon." Sonoko told her, "Why don't you dance with our boss?"  
  
"No!" Michiru blushed.  
  
"Aw, come one, I know you like her!" Sonoko said gallantly.  
  
"No!" she said, "I am not asking her."  
  
"Fine," Sonoko said, "I will ask her for you." Before Michiru could stop her she got up and left, walking toward where Haruka was standing, alone now. Michiru blushed and looked down at her note pad. Jeriko grinned.  
  
"It's ok." He told her, "You are not the only one tortured by her." He told Michiru, to which she smiled.  
  
"You are really brave to put up with her," Michiru told him.  
  
"I am blinded by love," he laughed. Michiru sighed. She wouldn't know what blinded by love would mean.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~Finally!~ Haruka said as she stared at her glass. She hated it when girls came and flirted with her like that and asked too many questions.  
  
"Hi!" she looked up and saw Sonoko. She groaned.  
  
"You can be nicer about seeing me for once." Sonoko pouted.  
  
"I don't like to pretend," Haruka told her. Sonoko stuck her tongue out and Haruka laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Do you have a date?" Sonoko asked.  
  
"Why?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
"Does it look like I do?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Ok, ok," Sonoko shrugged, "I could recommend someone."  
  
"I don't need your recommendations." Haruka stiffened.  
  
"Look over there." Sonoko pointed with her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just look!" Haruka turned to look where Sonoko was pointing. She saw Michiru sitting there, a pen poised in her hand, bent over a notebook.  
  
"So?" Haruka asked looking back.  
  
"Ask her." Sonoko said.  
  
"She won't dance with me." Haruka said then shrugged, "More like she will end up slapping me instead."  
  
"She will dance with you," Sonoko said.  
  
"How come you are so sure?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I live with her," Sonoko pointed out the obvious, "Michiru doesn't date men, you know? Well, anyway, it was just a suggestion. She won't be dancing when the dance starts. You will see." Then she just shrugged and walked away. Haruka looked at Michiru. ~Would she really dance with me?~  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru glared at Sonoko as she slipped on the chair opposite to hers.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Sonoko made an innocent face.  
  
"You know what I am talking about." Michiru sighed.  
  
"Oh, look Jeriko!" Sonoko pointed, trying to act oblivious, "The dance is about to start. Let's go!" she grabbed Jeriko's arm. He gave Michiru an apologetic look before they went away. Michiru sighed. Slowly the music started. ~Will she ask me?~ Michiru wondered as she took a sip of her drink and looked in Haruka's direction. She almost choked as he saw Haruka walking toward her.  
  
"Hi!" she sputtered out as Haruka came closer and Haruka grinned. ~Good going, Michiru~ she scolded herself.  
  
"A lady like you shouldn't be sitting alone." Haruka said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind if you join me." Michiru suggested.  
  
"That would be great, but I was hoping that you would honor me with a dance." Michiru felt so happy. Haruka was so sweet.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Michiru said standing up and giving her hand to Haruka. They walked toward the dance floor. Sonoko saw them and she gave Michiru thumbs up from behind Jeriko's head. Jeriko then turned Sonoko around to look at them as well. He grinned and mouthed "Way to go!" Michiru blushed. As soon as they stood on the dance floor and were about to start the music changed to a slow dance. Michiru glanced nervously up at Haruka, and Haruka grinned and pulled her closer. They weren't close but Michiru felt nervous like crazy.  
  
Michiru could feel the warmth of Haruka's hands on the small of her back despite the gloves Haruka was wearing. She could also feel Haruka's hair on one of her hands that she had put on her shoulder. She didn't dare to look up in her eyes, only stared at the tie in front of her face.  
  
"Relax," Haruka whispered soothingly. Michiru looked up at her teal eyes and felt electricity go through. The warm flood of emotions came out of nowhere. She felt her cheeks go hot. Suddenly Haruka pulled her closer.  
  
"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice whisper from behind her. Sonoko! She had been about to bump into her that's why Haruka had pulled her closer. Michiru didn't know if she wanted to hug Sonoko or smack her for doing this. She felt Haruka's breath on her forehead and looked back up. Haruka was looking at her intently. For a second her teal eyes went dark and she leaned in close. Michiru closed her eyes, mesmerized be her stare. She was scared for a second and she felt so vulnerable in Haruka's arms, but she willed herself to relax as soon as she felt Haruka's breathing on her lips. Her own breathing went faster and her heart thumped against her rib cage. Just then the music finished and Haruka moved away. Michiru slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Haruka. She was breathing hard as well. Her hands slipped off Michiru's waist and Michiru reluctantly let go off her shoulders. They parted without a word. Michiru walked back to her table in a trance. She touched her lips and felt warm all over as soon as she remembered how Haruka's breath had felt.  
  
Koruko watched in amazement as Haruka stood in a corner, her eyes on Michiru. He could tell she was shaken because she had never been in such close contact with anyone after Kyori had broken up with her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: O_O Oh my GOD! I made this so long. My fingers won't stop! They keep typing and typing and typing. Whew! Now they are willing to stop. Anyway! Hope you guys like this chap! R/R and love ya all for the revus! ^_^ 


	5. Past pains and Future dates

A/N: I finally found time to work on this. Ok then, let's do it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Do or do not. There is no try  
  
Michiru stared at the report vaguely. She could remember how close Haruka had gotten to her, could still feel Haruka's breath, the feel of her hand, her eyes.  
  
"Earth to Michiru, did you hear a word I said?" Sonoko demanded loudly.  
  
"What?" Michiru looked up startled and Sonoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"I said that these pictures have come out really good," Sonoko said showing Michiru the packet she was holding, "How is the article coming?"  
  
"I am working on it," Michiru looked at the scribbled notes. She hadn't even bothered to read it yet.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." Sonoko said because she knew that Michiru was too lost daydreaming about Haruka to do any work.  
  
"I got an early birthday present for you." Sonoko told her and reached into her packet of photos.  
  
"What?" Michiru asked absently again.  
  
"Ta da!" Sonoko held up a picture facing away from Michiru, "Guess what I got here? I snapped it right before you two broke away." She handed the picture to Michiru and Michiru stared at it, baffled.  
  
"Oh my," Michiru whispered. It was a picture of Haruka and her dancing. Michiru's eyes were closed and Haruka was very close to her. Michiru blushed looking at it.  
  
"I got a copy for Haruka-san too," Sonoko said grinning.  
  
"Don't you dare Tenshino Sonoko!" Michiru squealed, "This is so embarrassing!"  
  
"Oh, I think she will be glad to see it." Sonoko said laughing and dodged a pillow that Michiru threw at her. Then she yelped and started to run as she saw Michiru lung for her.  
  
"You come back here Sonoko!" Michiru called, "If you dare to show that picture to Haruka I will shove your whole career down your throat!"  
  
"Oh!" Sonoko said standing a good distance away from Michiru, "She's Haruka in your daydreams now, is she? Shouldn't you be calling her 'Ruka sweet heart' by now?"  
  
"Sonoko!" Michiru flamed red and once again ran after Sonoko who giggled and started to run as well and tripped over the pillow Michiru had thrown at her earlier.  
  
"It is a good thing you are so clumsy!" Michiru said standing over her.  
  
"Please!" Sonoko yelled as Michiru got ready to whack her with the throw pillow in her hand, "I give up! I give up! I won't show it!"  
  
"Good." Michiru grinned.  
  
"Psyche!" Sonoko said standing up and dashing away, "I will!"  
  
"Hey!" Michiru said and resumed chasing her friend good-naturedly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"And just read them over and sign it," Koruko told Haruka, "Later on Jano- san wants to see you down in the editors office, said she has something to show you."  
  
"Ok," Haruka nodded. Koruko left and she poised her pen on top of the paper but didn't write.  
  
~Michiru~ Haruka's thoughts started again ~what have you done to me?~ she closed her eyes for a moment and started to remember.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Is this for me?" Kyori asked looking surprised at the candle dinner.  
  
"Of course," Haruka said putting her arms around her girlfriend.  
  
"Oh Haruka," Kyori turned for a kiss, "You are too sweet!"  
  
******  
  
"You should be taking over the office now!" Tenou Rakuso said.  
  
"But dad!" Haruka started, "I really don't have the time! Plus Koruko-chan is running it for you mostly!"  
  
"You need to stop seeing that girlfriend of yours!" her father said, spitting the word girlfriend out like a curse, "And stop driving aimlessly! Racetrack will get you nowhere!"  
  
"It's my dream!" Haruka exploded, "And please don't bother me about Kyori!" she stomped out of the room.  
  
******  
  
"I really love your driving!" the girl blushed as she told Haruka, "Could I please get your autograph?"  
  
"Sure," Haruka smiled, "Maybe you can come and visit me later on in the garage. I can show you the cars we have there."  
  
"I'd love to," the girl said, "My dad collects antiques, but I always had a taste for racecars."  
  
******  
  
"Haruka you can't take every girl who comes up to you on a date!" Kyori said frustrated.  
  
"I was just showing her around." Haruka said gently pulling Kyori toward her.  
  
"No!" Kyori said, "I don't like it! If you want to date me, you will have to stop doing that!"  
  
******  
  
"Haruka-chan, he wants to see you," Koruko said.  
  
"Well, I don't want to see HIM!" Haruka said, "I don't need another lecture from him about my driving and about my sexual orientation! You can tell him that!"  
  
"But Haruka-chan, he is really sick this time." Koruko said.  
  
"He can die for all I care!" Haruka yelled in anger, "He was never much of a father anyway!" Koruko sighed and left her alone.  
  
******  
  
"Hello?" Haruka spoke into her cell phone.  
  
"Tenou Haruka, this is Dr. Mizuno." Came the voice of Haruka's family doctor.  
  
"Yes doctor?" Haruka asked bracing herself for another summons.  
  
"Haruka, your father is in a coma." The doctor softly informed her.  
  
******  
  
"Koruko what is going on?" Haruka burst into the ISU. Koruko stood in one corner and Dr. Mizuno and her daughter Ami stood around the bed.  
  
"Hey Haruka-san." The girl said softly.  
  
"Doctor, what is wrong with him." Haruka asked.  
  
"I am sorry Haruka." She replied, "If he doesn't wake up by tonight, there is nothing I can do."  
  
"No!" Haruka whispered defeated.  
  
******  
  
"Leaving behind a grieving daughter. We must comfort her." The reverend said as he ended the speech. His speech had been about Haruka's father, but the person he had described - Dutiful parent and loyal citizen - sounded more like someone out of a movie than her father. Some of the speech had been about dying as well. Haruka looked at her watch. Kyori still hadn't arrived. Ami, Dr. Mizuno, and Koruko stood around with her.  
  
"Haruka-san, are you ok?" Ami asked softly. Haruka nodded yes, a lie.  
  
******  
  
"Where were you Kyori?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Funerals depress me." She said with a dainty shake of her head, "Plus black is not my color."  
  
"It was my father's funeral." Haruka told her the obvious.  
  
"You never cared for the old man when he was alive," she played with fire knowing full well what she was saying, "Why now that he is dead?" Haruka clenched her fists.  
  
"Besides why would I care for him?" Kyori said, "He was always rude to me, he cursed at me. What reason would I have to go to his funeral?"  
  
"Because I asked you to." Haruka said clenching her jaw.  
  
"Well if you want someone who goes wherever you want, whenever you want, you should go and find yourself a new girlfriend."  
  
"Maybe I will!" Haruka replied.  
  
"No, Haruka, you won't," Kyori said, "You need me too much."  
  
******  
  
"She is my head editor!" Haruka yelled, "It was just a little meeting!"  
  
"Well, you could have that meeting in your office instead of over dinner!" Kyori snapped, "I am sorry Haruka, I've had enough, we are over!"  
  
******  
  
"Hello?" Koruko voice came through the receiver.  
  
"Koruko-chan get the staff ready for the fact that I am coming to the office tomorrow," Haruka said, "I am taking over now."  
  
"Haruka-chan?" Koruko sounded surprised, "But what about your race tomorrow?"  
  
"My dad was right," Haruka said coldly, "Racing will get me nowhere. I am giving it up and doing what is right."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Haruka sat there thinking of all the things in her life that had changed in the past two years. She had lost the woman she had thought she loved. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture Kyori, but all she saw was Michiru. Confused she snapped out of it.  
  
"Sir, are you ok?" a soft voice came and Haruka looked up to see Michiru.  
  
"Oh, Kaiou-san," she said, "Can I help you?"  
  
"The magazine is done." Michiru said handing her a copy, "Kari-san and I wanted your approval before we sent it to print out and to the market." Haruka flipped through it and stopped at the ball section.  
  
"You did a good job here," she said, "I read your article."  
  
"Thank you," Michiru said, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"It's fine, send it out," Haruka said handing the magazine back.  
  
"We need the paper with your signature on to send it," Michiru reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right!" Haruka said and looked down at the paper she had been supposed to be reading. She signed it and handed it to Michiru as well.  
  
"Thanks," Michiru said and turned around to leave.  
  
"Kaiou-san!" Haruka called without thinking.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you busy tonight?"  
  
"I...I have to work on an article..." Michiru started, "No...I am not busy."  
  
"Would you like to go out for dinner?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Together?" Michiru croaked out.  
  
"Not necessarily," Haruka said trying to keep a straight face, "But I have read that dinner is more enjoyable when two people go out together than going alone." Michiru blushed.  
  
"Yes," she said, "Sure! Why not!" her smile grew really big and Haruka couldn't help but grin as well.  
  
"You want to go right after work?" Haruka asked, "Since it is deadline today for the printing and I will be working late..."  
  
"Sure," Michiru said and hurried out of the room. For a second Haruka just sat there staring at the door.  
  
~Why the hell did I just do that?~ she wondered astonished.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yay! I finally did Haruka's history! Whew! That was hard! Anyway tell me what you think? Kyori is such a bitch, don't you think? I hate her even though I created her. Heh. -_- Anyway R/R and love ya all for the revus! 


	6. Best Time

A/N: Ok here we go. I have time so I will keep writing as much as I can.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Get out of here!" Sonoko stage whispered at Michiru.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts!" Sonoko snapped, "Go and get ready for that date! I will cover you! Plus you are not needed! Get outta here!"  
  
"Ok, but still..."  
  
"It's true you are not needed," Koruko shrugged, "You can go."  
  
"Thanks!" Michiru beamed and got her things together.  
  
"I am waiting!!!" Sonoko said impatiently.  
  
"For what?" Michiru asked baffled.  
  
"A 'Thanks Sonoko' would be nice." She said pouting.  
  
"Thanks Sonoko!" Michiru said giving her friend a hug, "Love you." Then she swished out of the editor's office to rush home and get ready.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So you want to recommend a good restaurant to me?" Haruka said as she drove toward their destination.  
  
"Um, there is this one I really love by the beach." She said slowly, "It is really nice and I love the salty air."  
  
"You do, huh?" Haruka grinned at Michiru and Michiru blushed.  
  
"Yeah," Michiru said, "It's a really...romantic spot." She had whispered the last two words out but Haruka read her lips.  
  
"Ok, you convinced me." she grinned, "That is where we are going then."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The restaurant was very fancy. The giant chandeliers were lit in a soft glow and music wafted through the place. Haruka offered her arm to Michiru who happily took it.  
  
"Tell me they have more than just sea food here," she leaned toward Michiru's ear and whispered.  
  
"Don't worry," Michiru said grinning and still enjoying the feel of Haruka's breath.  
  
"That's good." She said and they looked for seats.  
  
~She is acting so different~ Michiru thought ~I didn't think she be so nice and look so sexy at the same time. Wait a minute! Did I just say sexy? I am losing it~  
  
"...Would that be ok?" Haruka's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me, what?" Michiru asked baffled.  
  
"I said would the Italian Special be ok?" Haruka asked once again.  
  
"Yeah," Michiru said, "I like Italian." After the waiter left Haruka reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of Michiru's.  
  
"Why so quiet?" she asked grinning at the blushing Michiru.  
  
"I...I don't known what to say?" Michiru mumbled, "I mean...I just..." she trailed off.  
  
"Sonoko tells me you have known each other for a very long time." Haruka said finally.  
  
"Yeah, she's my best friend." Michiru replied smiling, "When I was in Kindergarten, on the first day of school she made me cry so much. Then after a while she apologized and from since then we are inseparable. You have known Koruko-san a long time too, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Haruka shrugged, "His father was my father's very good friend. We practically grew up together. But we are very different."  
  
"How?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Our dreams are...were different."  
  
"Were?" Michiru smiled and asked a dangerous question, "What happened?"  
  
"I..." Haruka saw the waiter coming and avoided the question, "Look the food is here."  
  
"Oh, ok." Michiru noticed her change of subject but didn't say anything.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The rest of their date was enjoyable. They spent it talking about here and there and Michiru realized how easy going Haruka really was.  
  
"I had a great time Haruka-san," Michiru said. Haruka had asked her to stop the Tenou-san business so now she was on Haruka-san.  
  
"Really?" Haruka murmured. They were standing in front of Michiru's apartments. Michiru's breath stopped as soon as she realized that Haruka's gaze was fixed on her lips. Slowly Haruka leaned down and touched her lips to Michiru's. The soft kiss turned passionate when Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and Haruka's slid onto Michiru's slim waist. Michiru let out a soft moan as she felt Haruka's tongue caress the top of her mouth. Out of breath she pulled away.  
  
Still in each other's arms Michiru took a trembling breath as she looked at the clouded teal eyes. Haruka tightened her grip and kissed her again. Their tongues collided in heat and passion until Haruka pulled away gasping for breath. Reluctantly she loosened her grip and Michiru let her neck go.  
  
"I'll see you later," Haruka said grinning and Michiru smiled back. After Haruka left Michiru went up to her apartment. When she entered, Sonoko was watching TV.  
  
"Did you have fun playing tonsil hockey?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Playing what?" Michiru asked still in dream land then she suddenly realized, "Oh, I..." she blushed red.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"It was only dinner." Michiru said slowly.  
  
"Michiru you look like the cat who swallowed the canary." Sonoko rolled her eyes, "Come on, did she kiss you?"  
  
"Yes," Michiru admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Great!" Sonoko said, "Now I gotta run!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Jeriko invited me over," Sonoko grinned, "Said I should spend the night and help him get all the lost sleep from the past few days that he spent thinking about me." Michiru shook her head at Sonoko.  
  
"Only one favor?" Sonoko said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know those weekend classes I am taking," she said sheepishly, "Could you call in and tell them I am sick? Please?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Ok, fine." Michiru sighed.  
  
"Yay!" Sonoko cheered, "Love you! Don't open the door to strangers! Don't miss me too much! And if Haruka calls and invites you over, accept!" And with that she ran out. Michiru shook her head again smiling and decided to go over her date once again, thinking this was the best time she had had in ages.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whew! Finished! Life can get really hard sometimes and it was one of those days today, but I got it finished and I am happy ^_^ R/R plz hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. A Broken Heart

A/N: Ok here we go...  
  
NOTE: Drama-Nerd016 thanks for telling me about that mistake. I will try to avoid it next time.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sonoko had never seen Michiru so happy. In the past tow weeks the smiles hadn't faded from her face. Though Sonoko was worried about her. She remembered her earlier conversation with Koruko.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hey!" Sonoko said smiling.  
  
"You are cheery today." Koruko commented handing her the new issue of the magazine.  
  
"I am always cheery!" Sonoko commented flipping through the magazine and placing herself on the Koruko's desk. "Wow! Look the pics I took came out B- U-TEE-fuuuull!"  
  
"Well, today Michiru-san is cheery too." Koruko replied in return, "And get off my desk."  
  
"Don't you know?" Sonoko hopped off, "She's dating your friend!"  
  
"That's exactly why I am worried."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Michiru." Koruko said looking at the paper in front of him, "Haruka is like a stubborn broken winged-bird. She tries to fly knowing that she can't. She is trying to fly right now without mending her wing. And she will fall. And I am scared that when she falls she will bring Michiru-san down with her. You ought to be careful."  
  
"Stop talking in riddles." Sonoko said looking very serious.  
  
"She was a gem you know, but she turned into a hard rock." He supplied, "She...is um hurt, but she doesn't know how to cry. And maybe in the process she might hurt Michiru-san, if you know what I mean?"  
  
"Koruko-san?" Sonoko raised an eyebrow, "Did you ever have a crush on her?"  
  
"On Haruka?" Koruko started nervously, "No, never. But she had a girlfriend who hurt her. Haruka is still hurt and angry inside. She might hurt Michiru too, if you know what I mean, just to take her anger out on someone."  
  
"Oh," Sonoko said lost in thought.  
  
"Don't tell her I told you." Koruko said pleadingly.  
  
"I won't." Sonoko replied.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Sonoko didn't know how to break it to Michiru, because she didn't want to see that smile disappear. But she was really worried. Michiru breezed in.  
  
"Hey Sonoko!" she smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Had a fight with Jeriko?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Sonoko smiled wearily, "You know me too well."  
  
"Anyway I wanted to talk to you." Michiru said her smile big as ever.  
  
"About what?" Sonoko asked.  
  
"I know this is not a good time because of your fight, but I have to tell someone or else I will burst." Michiru started taking Sonoko's hands in hers, "Don't worry, you guys will make up like always."  
  
"Thanks Michiru." Sonoko tried smiling but failed miserably.  
  
"Must have been real bad huh?" Michiru said reading her face.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sonoko said cursing herself for lying, "Now what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Ok, ok, this is nuts..." Michiru started with a deep breath then giggled then took a deep breath again.  
  
"Michiru, what?"  
  
"Sonoko, I..." Michiru started again, "I am in love!"  
  
"You are?" Sonoko asked miserably, "With who?"  
  
"Don't be silly!" Michiru scolded, "You know who!"  
  
"Oh, her." Sonoko replied trying to summon courage, "That's great! I wanted to tell you something too...before it's too late..."  
  
"What?" Michiru's brows knitted together.  
  
"I...I lied...I am not in a fight with Jeriko..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I...I didn't finishmydeadlineworkandIneedyourhelp!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing..." Sonoko cursed herself once again, "dammit!" she mumbled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, just deadline stress." Sonoko shrugged, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, that's good!" Michiru said, "anyway I am going to tell Haruka tonight!"  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"That I love her silly!" Michiru said happily, "I just hope that..."  
  
"Ok Michiru." Sonoko rubbed her eyes wearily.  
  
"I'll leave you now!" Michiru said and gave Sonoko a quick hug, "I gotta go get ready. She's picking me up today!"  
  
"Have fun!" Sonoko said then when Michiru left, "I am so stupid!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru savored Haruka's lips on hers. She loved Haruka. She loved her so much that it hurt and she was going to tell her today. She had been summoning courage all evening. Haruka pulled away and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Michiru asked confused.  
  
"You seem awfully nervous."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked. Then she looked up Haruka and took a deep breath.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yeah?" Haruka said lazily looking at Michiru lips once again.  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Michiru fumbled with the words, "Haruka, I lo..." she couldn't finish because Haruka was kissing her suddenly. Softly Haruka pulled away. Then Haruka let go of her waist. Moved a step away.  
  
"Don't say that." Haruka told her, her voice at the edge of stern, "Because I can't guarantee that I would love you back. You would only end up hurting yourself and no one else."  
  
"But..." Michiru started dumbfounded.  
  
"No." Haruka replied, "Bye Michiru." With that she turned around crushing Michiru heart into a thousand pieces. Michiru was able to hold off her tears until she reached her apartment. She ran past a worried Sonoko and into her bedroom. Slamming the door shut she cried onto her bed for all that she had gained and lost in one minute.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whew! R/R plz. Thanx for all the revus! 


	8. My love

A/N: Hi everyone! I am free! Exams are over and no school! Yes! No waking up and six am everyday now! I can dance I am so happy! *Does a Kirby dance* There! Now I am back at full blast on my writing! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Haruka drove slowly, without even realizing where she was going. After a while she stopped and realized she was in front of a park. Since it was Friday night she didn't care if she was up all night. Getting out of the car she walked to a bench and looked up at the sky. It was dark, not a single star in sight. Clouds covered the sky like a black drape of sadness.  
  
Sitting down she looked up again resting her head on her hands. Michiru was going to say she loved her. It seemed so off limits. That word. Love. Confusion coursed through her mind. A long time ago she had begged Kaori to say that she loved Haruka. And now Michiru willingly loved her and Haruka had rejected her. Why?  
  
"Why is my life like this?" Haruka asked the air, "Why do I feel so lost?" In a sudden jolt she realized she cared for Michiru...but why did she hurt her. At that moment Haruka wanted to cry but the tears won't come. She let out a strangled cry of desperation. Suddenly lightning struck and thunder roared. After a while rain fell down upon her. She let herself get soaked, letting the rain wash her worries away momentarily.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru pressed her face into her pillow...tears soaked the pillow wet. Every sob was suppressed. But her heart was screaming. Why Haruka? Why? The questions were asked but no answer came.  
  
*I'm sitting here alone up in my room*  
  
*And thinking about the times that we've been through*  
  
She placed her hand under her pillow and felt something. Pulling it out he looked at the picture of her and Haruka with blurry tears. To her they looked together.  
  
*I'm looking at a picture in my hand*  
  
*Trying my best to understand*  
  
*I really want to know what we did wrong*  
  
*With a love that felt so strong*  
  
She gazed at the phone longingly. Maybe she should call Haruka. Maybe Haruka would tell her it was a misunderstanding...  
  
*If only you were here tonight*  
  
*I know that we could make it right*  
  
Or then again maybe not. Fresh tears came to her red eyes.  
  
*I don't know how to live without your love*  
  
*I was born to make you happy*  
  
*Cause you're the only one within my heart*  
  
*I was born to make you happy*  
  
She wished Haruka could hear her. Oh Haruka! Her heart called, Come back to me!  
  
*Always and forever you and me*  
  
*That's the way our life should be*  
  
*I don't know how to live without your love*  
  
*I was born to make you happy*  
  
She wanted to close her eyes and fall into a dream of her hand Haruka. In such a little while she had gotten so attached to her. It scared her, it scared her to even think about being so bound to someone. Maybe Haruka felt the same...  
  
*I know I've been a fool since you've been gone*  
  
*I'd better give it up and carry on*  
  
*Cause living in a dream of you and me*  
  
*Is not the way my life should be*  
  
*I don't want to cry a tear for you*  
  
*So forgive me if I do*  
  
But then again it was not so. Haruka didn't love her and that broke her down to her very core...she felt that now her heart was broken it would take a very long time to collect each piece and put it back in its place...she fumbled as her tears fell on the picture...  
  
*If only you were here tonight*  
  
*I know that we could make it right*  
  
She knew that she wouldn't be able to let Haruka go...Never...With a new determination she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and decided to win Haruka...Haruka who won...Haruka would be won...  
  
*I'd do anything, I'd give you my world*  
  
*I'd wait forever to be your girl*  
  
*Just call out my name, and I will be there*  
  
*Just to show you how much I care*  
  
A knock on her door startled her. Michiru quietly lay down and made no noise to make Sonoko think she was sleeping. She had made a vow...but did not what to do next. Sobbing silently she fell asleep with only one thought: I love you Haruka.  
  
*I don't know how to live without your love*  
  
*I was born to make you happy*  
  
*Cause you're the only one within my heart*  
  
*I was born to make you happy*  
  
*Always and forever you and me*  
  
*That's the way our life should be*  
  
*I don't know how to live without your love*  
  
*I was born to make you happy*  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The song "Born To Make You Happy" is by Brittany Spears  
  
A/N: Ok done! This chapter was basically lyrics...ya basically.....but I needed that to get back on track ^_^ Enjoy! Thnx for the revus! 


	9. Don't leave again

Yumeko: K I'm back to write this one too. I know I am lazy, but atleast I am trying. Who am I kidding? This is stupid. On with the chap.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru walked into the office on Monday. No sign of her tears was left. Sonoko however looked as if she had been fighting World War 3 over the weekend.  
  
"Morning girls." Koruko walked in. He was late.  
  
"Morning." Sonoko and Michiru echoed. He stopped.  
  
"Didn't sleep well?" He asked Sonoko.  
  
"Oh, me?" Sonoko's eyes went wide.  
  
"Uh, yes you." Koruko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, well just not feeling well."  
  
"Maybe you should go home..." Koruko started. Michiru had moved away to talk to Kari.  
  
"No!" Sonoko snapped, "I mean no, it won't be good to take off I got a lot of work to do." She said when she saw Koruko's puzzled face. She looked around wearily, as if searching for someone.  
  
"I...uh...was hoping to talk to Haruka." Sonoko started, "Is she in her office?"  
  
"No," Koruko shook his head desperately, "Apparently she stayed out all night on Friday IN a park nonetheless and came down with a very bad infection. She's been sick all weekend."  
  
"But it was raining on Friday." Michiru supplied who had overheard.  
  
"Exactly!" Koruko said shaking his head again.  
  
"So she's at the hospital?"  
  
"No, at home."  
  
"Alone?" Michiru looked troubled.  
  
"Not really," Koruko said, "There is this girl, her family dovtor's daughter who said she would check in from time to time to make sure she is okay. Plus the maids are there."  
  
"Maids, huh?" Mishiru asked steely, "Maids my foot. Do you have a spare key for her house here somewhere?"  
  
"I..." Koruko started.  
  
"Yes, he does." Sonoko replied who had once over heard Haruka telling him to use the spare key to drop the something at her house.  
  
"So?" Koruko asked curiously.  
  
"So Michi is gonna play nurse today." Sonoko replied.  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Please Koruko-san?" Michiru pleaded, "I promise I will take care of her, oh please?"  
  
"Uh...Ok" he sighed, "But you don't tell her I gave it to you voluntarily."  
  
"Nope, course not!" Sonoko said, "We'll tell her that we threatened to set you up with the big fat pimply girl from BK of you refused to give us the key."  
  
"How imaginative." He mused at the bizzare story and left to get the key.  
  
"Okay, good luck!" Sonoko told Michiru and ran off to god knew where in the office.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The maid gave Michiru a funny look.  
  
"Never seen you before." She said.  
  
"I am new." Michiru simply replied and moved into the kitchen.  
  
"Now don't touch anything!" the maid followed.  
  
"I won't ruin anything."  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
"To see Haruka ofcourse." Michiru said cheerily.  
  
"She's sick, no visitors."  
  
"Ofcourse!" Michiur replied, "I am a caretaker."  
  
"I wasn't informed..."  
  
"It was short notice, now if you can please show me to her room I'd be absolutely delighted!" Michiru said hoping her smile looked acceptable. The maid reluctantly showed her to the room. In there was a blue haired girl moving swiftly and cleaning.  
  
"Hi," Michiru called out to her so she won't get startled.  
  
"Oh, hi." The girl looked up with puzzled eyes, "And you are...?"  
  
"Kaiou Michiru, Koruko-san sent me to take care of Haruka."  
  
"I see." Ami replied noticing the familiarity, "I am Mizuno Ami, just a friend. I was just about to leave for some work and I was just cleaning the room."  
  
"That's good, but I will do it now if you don't mind," Michiru smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, ok good." Ami said relieved, "Well basically the maid will make the soup. The hard part is you have to feed it to Haruka and give her medicine every four hours. 1 pill. It's a drowsy one, so you will have a hard time feeding her. If her fever gets high just use cold cloths, I have left them on the side table and that all there is to it. And let some fresh air in, she hates the windows closed for too long. She will sleep mostly so you should have no problem keeping her entertained." With that Ami swiftly left muttering about the time.  
  
"Nice," Michiru said admiring the room. No trophies, she noticed, and no sign of anything from the old racing days. She walked over to the sleeping Haruka and placed her hand on Haruka's forehead. Her skin was clamy and warm.  
  
"I promise I will take good care of you." Michiru whsipered to the sleeping blond.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Haruka remembered being fed. The fever had made her delirious. She didn't know who was feeding her. She also had nightmares, nightmares of sweating, then of cold places, and then again pf blankets piled up on her and making her choke and sweat.  
  
Michiru had seen her moaning and at first didn't know what to do. Then gently she had ran her hands through Haruka's hair and talked her heart out of things that she should never be saying out loud.  
  
To feed her she had to prop Haruka against the pillow and herself and then wake her gently. Half-awake Haruka drank the soup and ate the medicine. A couple of times she had gotten up to go to the bathroom but Michiru had hid herself, not wanting the blond to know she was near her at all.  
  
Later on Michiru was holding Haruka's hand while sitting next to her on the bed. She decided to go and walk a bit around the house to strecth her legs when Haruka had started to murmur something.  
  
"Please don't go." Haruka sleep talked in response to a dream, "Don't leave me again."  
  
"Shush," Michiru had whispered leaning down and brushing her lips against a hot forehead, "I am not going anywhere, I promise." She had thought Haruka had looked more clamer after that.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yumeko: well it's almost at the end. I am not getting revus but I guess I didn't expect much anyway. Thank you to everyone who revued. 


	10. You deserve the pain

A/N: Phbh! Alrighty on with the chap...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The maid came to call Michiru.  
  
"There is someone downstairs who wants to see you," she said sniffing in disapproval. Michiru walked downstairs and saw Sonoko.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming to your rescue," Sonoko handed her a bag, "You look like a wet rat, I brought your shampoo, your towel, your bubble bath and some spare clothes so go take a shower."  
  
"I don't really feel comfortable in taking a shower here."  
  
"I don't give a damn," Sonoko said loftily, "Haruka went and broke your heart Friday night and then she goes and gets sick and you spend time here taking care of her, so I don't give a damn if you don't feel comfortable, you atleast deserve a decent bath!" It was the first time any of them had acknowledged Friday.  
  
"Thanks," Michiru took the bag.  
  
"Now I am leaving, Koruko told me I can't take more then half hour so I gotta run. Take care of yourself." She leaned in to give her a quick hug.  
  
"Don't get in to much trouble." Michiru smiled wearily.  
  
"Don't worry." Sonoko said leaving. Michiru sighed and went upstairs. She didn't know if she was to use this bathroom or not. She could have used the one for the other room, but she didn't know if she would be allowed to go into one of those rooms. Sighing she just went to Haruka's bathroom and soaked herself into a relaxing warm bath.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Haruka woke up feeling woozy. Her head was throbbing but she felt more awake now. The window was open, fresh air was breezing in. Sighing she sat up. She wanted to take a shower because she was soaked in sweat. That's when she noticed that the bathroom light was open. Someone was in there. Groaning she got up. Her head throbbed more. First she closed the window and drew the curtains then she opened a lamp. Looking round she saw something familiar. Something she didn't expect to be there, Michiru's handbag.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru realized she had forgotten her clothes on sports bag Sonoko had got for her. Sighing she wrapped the big towel around herself and tip toed outside. She cursed when she saw the bed was empty. Haruka was up, but not in the room. In the lamplight she searched for the bag and spotted it on the chair by the closet. She walked slowly to get it and was about to turn back toward the bathroom when the door of the room opened and there stood Haruka with wide eyes.  
  
Whatever Haruka had expected, she hadn't expected Michiru standing in a towel with her hair in wet curls around her face. Blushing fiercely Michiru walked back to the bathroom while Haruka just stood at the door watching her without flinching. Slowly she went in and sat down on the bed waiting for Michiru to come out again.  
  
"Uh..." Michiru walked out of the bathroom, dressed this time. Her hai was still wet though.  
  
"Why are you here?" Haruka asked frowning.  
  
"I was just taking care of you." Michiru replied softly.  
  
"I see," Haruka said, "maybe you should leave."  
  
"No," Michiru replied.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Haruka asked amazed at the boldness.  
  
"I am here to take care of you," Michiru said boldly, "Let me get you something to eat, why don't you tidy up while I am at it and then you can take your medicine."  
  
"How about you get out of my house?" Haruka yelled, "Out, now!"  
  
"Why are you yelling?"  
  
"I am not yelling!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, and get out! Now!" Haruka yelled again. Michiru gritted her teeth. Tears were stinging the back of her eyes. Grabbing her stuff she ran out of the room past the surprised maid and out the door.  
  
Haruka watched from the window as Michiru stood in the cold night and took her cell phone out. Then a car pulled up and Sonoko came out. Haruka watched as Michiru broke down into sobs in Sonoko's arms and Sonoko looked up. Maybe Haruka imagined it, but Sonoko had given her a very cold look before leaving with Michiru.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Haruka walked into the office on Wednesday.  
  
"How have things been Koruko?" she asked.  
  
"Not very good." Koruko said distantly. He handed Haruka two envelopes.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Resignation letters." With that he turned around to go to his office.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"You should know." Koruko replied in the same far away tone.  
  
"Sonoko and Michiru?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just as well," Haruka replied, "They were forgetting their limits."  
  
"No, Michiru-san just cared for you, that's all." Koruko said, "And you threw her away like trash, which was low, very low."  
  
"Don't you lecture me!"  
  
"I think you deserve every bit of pain you ever got," Koruko said without turning around, "I would resign too, but I am not here for you, only for your father and mine."  
  
"Why are you being so cold?" Haruka asked, "You don't even know what happened!"  
  
"All I know is that you have sunk to the level of Kyori now," Koruko said leaving Haruka dumbfounded and hurt, "You are no better then her."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ochies! Poor Ruka but she deserves it, even I think so. Oh well, its almost done, almost. ^_^ Thankies to all those who read it and al those who revu! 


	11. If only tears

A/N: Well lets just get on with it. Thanks for reading people and for revuing.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Michiru sat on the couch with Sonoko. They were drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"Are you still thinking about her?" Sonoko asked softly.  
  
"Yes," Michiru replied, "I thought I could change her. I just thought..."  
  
"Shush! Don't cry, she's not worth it, please!" Sonoko begged.  
  
"I am not crying," Michiru sobbed, "Really...I don't want to." Sonoko held her until the tears stopped.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~I am a monster~ Haruka told herself as she walked into the racetrack.  
  
"Haruka!" Said an elderly man, "Nice to see you are back."  
  
"Hi," she said, "Is my car working properly?"  
  
"Ofcourse!" the man said, "We kept it in working conditions like you told us to."  
  
She walked to the garage where she saw Jeriko.  
  
"Oh," he acknowledged her with raised eyebrows. She didn't care, just went to her car opening the door and slipped in. There was no dust, no sign that it hadn't been used in years.  
  
She watched as Jeriko left her alone. That's when she felt something wet on her cheeks. Touching them, she realized she was crying.  
  
~I am crying~ she thought ~I am actually crying!~  
  
*How will I start*  
  
*Tomorrow without you here*  
  
*Who's heart will guide me*  
  
*When all the answers disappear*  
  
She placed her hands on the steering wheel, trying to get the feel of the car back. Starting it, she heard the familiar sound of engine. Only it wasn't comforting.  
  
*Is it too late*  
  
*Are you too far gone to stay*  
  
*This one's forever*  
  
*Should never have to go away*  
  
She drove around slowly, all the while tears flowed down her cheeks. All the tears she had held back from the painful years were flowing, making their was down her cheeks, unchecked.  
  
*What will I do*  
  
*You know I am only half without you*  
  
*How will I make it through*  
  
She wanted to drive forever, and push all the thoughts out of her head. But the voice and the face of Michiru kept flashing into her head.  
  
*If only tears could bring you back to me*  
  
*If only love could find a way*  
  
*What I would do, what I would give*  
  
*If you returned to me, someday*  
  
*Somehow, some way*  
  
*If my tears could bring you back to me*  
  
~Are you crying too Michiru? Are you? Do you still love me? I hope you do~ Haruka drove faster by the minute.  
  
*I'd cry you an ocean*  
  
*If you'd sail on home again*  
  
*Wings of emotion*  
  
*Will carry you, I know they can*  
  
~I wish I can tell you that I do love you!~ Haruka cried and drove faster, ~Just come back to me, don't leave me! I don't want to be so alone~  
  
*Just light will guide you*  
  
*And your heart will chart the course*  
  
*Soon you'll be drifting*  
  
*Into the arms of your true north*  
  
*Look in my eyes*  
  
*And you'll see a million tears have gone by*  
  
*And still they're not dry*  
  
~I don't deserve to live~ Haruka told herself, ~I hurt people who care for me. I never care for anyone. All I want is someone to love me and heal me. I pushed Michiru away, and now she will never be back~  
  
*If only tears could bring you back to me*  
  
*If only love could find a way*  
  
*What I would do, what I would give*  
  
*If you returned to me someday*  
  
*Somehow, someway*  
  
*If my tears could bring you back to me*  
  
Haruka remembered the dance, that day when she first felt something for the girl. Maybe she should have acknowledged it then, maybe she should have just told her about Kyori. Maybe that would have made things better.  
  
*I hold you close*  
  
*And shout the words I only whispered before*  
  
*For one more chance, for one last dance*  
  
*There is nothing that I would not give and more*  
  
Haruka sped up, faster and faster. Her eyes blurred in the tears. She made fast and dangerous turns but still didn't slow down. She wanted to drive into oblivion.  
  
*If only tears could bring you back to me*  
  
*If only love could find a way*  
  
*What I would do, what I would give*  
  
*If you returned to me someday*  
  
*Somehow, someway*  
  
*If my tears could bring you back to me*  
  
She realized a bit too late that she couldn't make the turn that was coming up, the car was too fast. She had to break, but her foot won't come off the accelerator. Through tear filled eyes she watched as the car rammed into the metal fence and before everything went blank, she whispered only one name and the three magic words. Michiru, I love you.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The song is "If only tears could bring you back" from Pokemon the first movie soundtrack.  
  
A/N: How tragic. *sigh* not much left now, just a little bit more of it left. Did Haruka die? Who knows? 


	12. Endless beep

Michiru rushed into the hospital. Jeriko had called to say that Haruka had an accident on the racetrack and was in the hospital. Sonoko followed close behind.  
  
They went to the main desk.  
  
"Haruka, Tenou Haruka!" Michiru gasped, "Where is she?"  
  
"She is in the ISU ma'am and you are not allowed..." Michiru and Sonoko were gone before anything furthur could be said.  
  
Down the hallway by the ISU they saw a whole bunch of people. Koruko and an elderly looking woman were standing together. There was also the blue haired girl that Michiru had met at Haruka's house, Ami. Jeriko stood in one corner. Sonoko ran to him.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"She was just driving around for a while and then all of the sudden there was a crash." Jeriko was obviously shaken.  
  
"How is she now?" Michiru asked scared of the answer. Koruko moved forward with the elderly woman.  
  
"I am Haruka's family doctor, Mizuno Hiwasha," Dr. Mizuno said, "Now please sit down first, this is no place to talk." They all went to a waiting room nearby. It was empty. Michiru sat down, on each of her side were Jeriko and Sonoko, all three of them were holding hands. Koruko watched the three tremble, Michiru from worry of Haruka, Sonoko from the worry of Michiru and Jeriko, and Jeriko in shock at witnessing the accident.  
  
"Now she is still alive, but in very critical condition," Dr. Mizuno explained. Koruko sat down next to Ami.  
  
"She had severe head injuries and she is in a coma. There head been swelling in her head and they fixed it, but if she doesn't wake up in 24 hours she will die." Michiru gasped and tears started. Koruko warched in total amazement as the woman who had been pushed away so cruelly cried her heart out for Haruka.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
They were all allowed 10-minute visits every 20 minutes. Michiru got to visit the most since she was in the worst condition. Dr. Mizuno had said Haruka still might be able to hear them, so they must only talk of positive things. Michiru cried by Haruka.  
  
"You are gonna wake up, I know you are," Michiru whispered, "You are so stubborn, god, you will wake up. I love you so much, so you better wake up, you hear?" The only comfort Michiru had was the heartbeat of the blond on the monitor. Each time she walked into the room she found comfort in the monotone beep beep of the machine, indicating that Haruka was still alive.  
  
"Michiru go down and get something to eat," Sonoko urged her.  
  
"No," Michiru watched Haruka through a window, "She might wake up. I want to be here when she wakes up. Even if she doesn't want to see me, I still want to see her one last time."  
  
Sonoko noticed how Michiru kept saying "when" she wakes up and not "if" she wakes up. She knew that if Haruka didn't wake up Michiru would be broken for the third time.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It had been almost 20 hours. Michiru was in there talking to Haruka.  
  
"20 hours." She said looking at the beeping monitor, "Why are you doing this to me, just wake up!" At her last outburst she saw something she didn't want to see. The heartbeat slowed down.  
  
"No!" she yelled, "Docotor, Sonoko, Jeriko come quick something's wrong!" Suddenly there was rushing as people piled in.  
  
"She's going into arrest!" someone yelled.  
  
And then suddenly the line went straight and the beeping turned into one endless beep. The doctors were barking orders but Michiru didn't hear anything but the endless beep. The heart had stopped. Michiru fell back into Sonoko's arms, feeling as if her own heart had stopped.  
  
"No, Harukaaaaa!!" she yelled in tears of frustration as Sonoko and Jeriko held her back from running to the lifeless blond.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ahem. Tune in for the next chapter when Haruka's ghost haunts Michiru! Just kidding. There is one or maybe two more chapters left and then it's done! 


	13. We're a Miracle

A/N: This is bringing tears to my eyes...not the story, the fact that people like my story! *sob* who knew I could write? Anyway last chappie so enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I learned that if you want to make it bad enough, no matter how bad it is, you can make it  
  
"Get the crash cart!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Michiru stared in horror and struggled as Sonoko and Jeriko held her away from the body on the bed. All of the sudden Michiru stopped.  
  
"Ok, 300 jouls!" the doctor called.  
  
"Clear?"  
  
"Clear!" The body on the bed jerked upward.  
  
Michiru stared in horror. That body. It was someone she knew. But who? She raked her memory. Who was it? And why were they hurting her?  
  
"400 jouls!" doctors yelled, "Clear?"  
  
"Clear!" The body jerked again. Michiru stood mesmerized.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I have never dated in my life, you know, I am a workaholic." Michiru said as they looked over the city from look-out point, "So my time with you is the best time there is." Haruka stayed silent.  
  
"How bout you?" Michiru asked not noticing, "Am I the first person for you?"  
  
"Not the first," Haruka had replied distantly, "But the only one that matters."  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
~I am the only one that mattered~ Michiru thought, ~The only one!~  
  
"500 jouls!" The doctor yelled frustrated, "Clear?"  
  
"Clear!" The body jerked again.  
  
"No pulse!"  
  
"No BP!"  
  
"Ok," he looked back at Michiru, "Call her, if she hears you she might come back!" he yelled perplexed. Michiru jolted back to the present, her memories rushing back.  
  
"Haruka!" she called desperately, "please come back! I need you! Please come back to me!"  
  
"500 jouls!" the doctor said sternly.  
  
"But doctor..."  
  
"I said 500 jouls!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Clear?"  
  
"Clear!" Haruka's body jerked up one last time.  
  
"Harukaa!" Michiru called, "Wake up, come back! Don't leave me all alone!!"  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"She's back!"  
  
"She made it!" cries of joy and sighs of relief could be heard. Haruka's eyes opened, confused.  
  
"Remove the pipe!" Dr. Mizuno ordered and they removed the pipe out of Haruka's mouth.  
  
"Haruka?" The doctor loomed over her, "Do you know who I am? I know it hurts but please say something. Say yes if you know me." Michiru, who had stepped back, really far away watched Haruka make an effort to talk.  
  
"Where...is...?" Haruka's eyes scanned the faces around her. She saw Ami, Koruko, and the doctor.  
  
"Who?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Michiru...?" she said taking a deep breath. Suddenly Michiru appeared over her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she was crying.  
  
"I...heard you." Talking was becoming easier, "When you called to me...I promise I will...never leave you."  
  
"I know, I know, don't talk it's ok." Michiru cried harder.  
  
"Why are you...crying?"  
  
"Because I am happy, so happy!" Michiru was scared she might fall on Haruka and hurt her. Sonoko and Jeriko were clinging to eachother. Koruko was gripping the hospital bed and Ami and her mother were standing with the rest of the doctors watching Michiru sob.  
  
*Here we are, safe at last*  
  
*We can breathe a sigh*  
  
*It seems the storm has passed*  
  
*Through it all, no one knew*  
  
*That all the tears in heaven*  
  
*Would bring me back to you, oh*  
  
*No one I know, imagined we would make it*  
  
*But it only matters that we both believed*  
  
"I love you Haruka, I love you so much." Michiru whispered only loud enough for Haruka to hear.  
  
"I love you too, please forgive me..." she was beginning to cry.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Michiru whispered, "As long as you are okay, nothing else matters."  
  
*You and me, we're a miracle*  
  
*Meant to be and nothing can change it*  
  
*Mountains move and oceans part*  
  
*When they are standing in our way*  
  
*You and me, we're a miracle*  
  
*Angels stand watching over us*  
  
*And heaven shines upon us everyday*  
  
THE END ^_^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The song is "We're a miracle" by Christina Aguilera  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone and anyone who read and who revued. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. _ It wasn't much of a story though. Be nice in the revus plz ppl cuz this is the first story that I ever finished. 


End file.
